I've Been to the End and Back
by for the love of Iggy
Summary: A girl finds her way into the FAYZ and dies after a week in the desert. Two days later she's in Edilio's hands and alive again. And the part that scares the FAYZ captives the most: she has wings.
1. Where food, water, and I no longer exist

**Okay, so I'm officially an idiot. I promised I would quit fanfiction, start to close up all my stories, and then realize I have the perfect idea for a Maximum Ride/Gone fanfiction.**

**I. Am. A. complete. Moron.**

**Disclaimer for the WHOLE story (aka: don't expect another one): I do not own Maximum Ride or Gone. I only own my plot, my OCs, partially some setting, and this extremely retarded keyboard.**

**_Chapter 1: __Where food, water, and I no longer exist._**

Cursing, I swung my foot out of a snake hole. Why snakes live in holes is a mystery to me. I bent down to take a look at my ankle and groaned when I saw the swollen and bruised skin. I would need to wrap it before I could start walking again, but being all alone in the desert I didn't exactly have a hospital in my pocket. Silently damning all of this snake's kin, I pulled my shirt over my head with much annoyance, revealing a white tank top underneath. Sweat dripped into my eyes as I tore the shirt into one long strip and bent down to wind it tightly around my ankle.

The pain was a welcome distraction from the unbearable hunger and thirst that wracked my body. I had been alone in the desert for one week and two days. At this point I would've happily eaten that snake and its damned kin I was so hungry. There was no way I could go one more day. My muscles were cramping, my mouth was as dry as the ground under my feet, and my face was crusted with dried blo0d. My lips were crac ked and I couldn't stop myself from stumbling every few feet on the rough landscape.

I am slowly dying. Slowly, painfully dying.

I am so close though, there is Perdido Beach. Where the rumors are Sam and his enemy and brother Caine reside. I may have penetrated this impassible obstacle, but I can't survive a few days in the desert. I laughed dryly at the humor of it all. I made it into the FAYZ.

I need to get there, to know that I even made it far enough to see the beautiful church. I felt my foot catch on a rock and I fell hard, hard enough to draw blo0d in my mouth when my chin smacked the ground. My muscles struggled to lift my emaciated body then collapsed under the meager weight. I need to get up but my body, it's too weak.

I failed.

My eyes close slowly, like in a movie, as I unwillingly welcome a sudden dea th like the stranger it is.


	2. Where Death Does Nothing to Numb Pain

When does a dream become more than a dream?

In fairytales this question is both asked and easily answered.

In my life, the phrase would be when does a nightmare become a reality?

When my weakened body slowly lost its life, I felt myself floating, as if my spirit was hanging suspended above earth, not dead, but not entirely alive either. It was as if someone had thrown a thin piece of gauzy fabric over my eyes and lifted me up. The world was hazy and I was not standing on the ground, but on a bright white floor. I could see my pale, pale face in the light of a colorful sunset through the haze, my body lying on the dirt beneath me. The dirt crusted skin was pretty, even beautiful spread under a halo of deep brown hair. The contrast between my bloodless skin and hair was startling.

I sensed a presence behind me, a shadow at the edge of my vision, a flutter of fabric at my left, and as I turned, I saw a dark, misshapen, crystallized hand reaching out towards me.

And then pain.

Pain even after death, pain so extreme I wished to die again.

I fell to my knees and screamed.

* * *

I had just dug three more graves. Three more people had been rolled into them, three more people covered with dirt, and three more headstones had been carved. I knew that Sam was really messed up by their deaths, but what can you do when a house falls down? He took all of the things that happened in the FAYZ personally.

I was touring the desert with Jack and Brianna when we saw the coyotes. They ran right in front of the Jeep and I had to brake hard and swerve to not hit them. The new Pack Leader turned and snarled at us but then ran off with his pack towards a dark, bloody shape on the soil. I turned the steering wheel towards where the coyotes were, in hopes maybe we could gather whatever they were practically killing each other over.

Then Pack Leader stepped in front of the Jeep and put his snout up to the front windshield.

"Humans leave. We no hurt Humans if they leave now. This is for Pack Leader. "

And then I saw what the bloody shape was.

"Dios Mio."

Brianna's face paled to an extremity when she saw what it was and Jack turned his head away quickly, so he didn't have to look at it. I turned to him and said,

"You know what you have to do."

He nodded sharply, gulped, and then opened to door to get out. When he it, he left the handle crushed and deformed from his strength. The first coyotes flew through the air, spinning, bleeding, dead before they hit the ground. I stood up and rested the barrel of my gun on the Jeep's crash bar, giving Jack full coverage. Brianna was next to me one second and the next she was near Jack (due to her mutation, which was super speed), hauling the bloody mass to the truck. It was horrible. A young woman's body, mercilessly killed. Her arms and face were a mess, coated with dried blood and open wounds. Under all the carnage, she was beautiful though, pale skin, dark hair, and large brown eyes that Brianna reverently closed.

"So what do we do with her, Edilio?" She asked softly.

"We bring her to town and we bury her."


End file.
